1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to data synchronization management methods and systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems that provide management for dynamic adjustment of the sync frequency of data synchronization based on user behavior information recorded on network application servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices such as handheld devices have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may receive email messages, have an advanced address book management application, allow media playback, and have various other functions. Because of the conveniences of devices with multiple functions, the devices have become necessities of life.
Mobile devices may be provided with multiple applications or services for users to control the functions thereof. Mobile devices may perform a data synchronization procedure to sync with the application servers of a number of running applications periodically in order to update and/or exchange data in running applications.
For example, the mobile device communicates with social network application providers providing social network applications (e.g., Facebook, Twitter, Google+, etc.) through a communication network. Conventionally, data updating of those applications are performed with a fixed sync frequency, e.g. updating per hour. Performing data updating with a fixed sync frequency, however, may lead to unnecessary sync updates since the data synchronization procedure still needs to be performed to sync with the network application servers of the running applications for updating data even if no data is to be updated, thus consuming extra power. Furthermore, this type of social network applications needs to be updated whenever a friend of the user post new contents. However, such kind of update may not be related to the user behavior of the mobile device.